Major Problem For the Princess
by Mafsarhet
Summary: Princess Rowena is not a woman who experiences the pleasures others do... in bed.  Her fear that she can never truly be loved by a man is becoming more of a problem, especially since a certain Major has captured more than just her attention.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fable 3 – Lionhead Studios and Microsoft does. Based on the 2010 game.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Princess Rowena is not a woman who experiences the pleasures everybody else seems to... in bed. Her fear that she can never properly love a man, or he her, is becoming more of a problem, especially since a certain Major has captured more than just her attention.

Major Problem For the Princess

_The stark white light of the virgin moon bathed their slowly writhing bodies in its glow. The young man was atop the young woman and his exertions began to escalate in intensity. The woman attempted to hold the man's body closer to hers to slow him, but he would not be deterred. He resisted her efforts to restrain his movements. Perspiration shimmered on his body, emphasising his attractive muscled form. The perspiration on the woman, however, should have betrayed her frustration, but it was unnoticed by the man. _

_Elliot grunted as he thrust ever more fervently into Princess Rowena, who raised her hips in an attempt to gain as much pleasure from their coupling as possible. Unfortunately, she was not enjoying their lovemaking as much as he was. _

_But this had always been so. She and Elliot had been lovers, or rather, they were involved with each other sexually, for nearly two years. They were not in love, although they did have great affection for each other. If Elliot indeed loved her, he had never declared himself, and that was of tremendous relief to Rowena, for she did not love Elliot in the way a woman should love a man. Or, rather, she did not love him as she wished to love a man she would ever consider marrying._

_Still, they were quite fond of each other and enjoyed the pleasures of an intimate physical relationship. Rowena was content with their clandestine affair, but realised that with time her enjoyment and pleasure was fading. Elliot was a handsome young man and had great endurance as far as physically ministering to her body was concerned, but she had never reached that elusive peak of ultimate bliss she had read of in her romance novels and heard whispers of in the Palace corridors. _

_Elliot, on the other hand, always reached that peak. He never failed to experience that wondrous thing she craved; the orgasm. At first she had believed her failure to achieve it was due to her being as new to the sex act as he was. However, months passed and although Rowena enjoyed their activities, she began to become frustrated to be always 'left behind' as Elliot unfailingly climaxed._

_Only once had she spoken of her problem to him._

"_Rowena, I am truly sorry," he had said. "I had no idea! You always seemed to enjoy this as much as I do, and now I feel foolish that you have not been pleased!"_

"_Oh, no, that is not true, Elliot!" she had cried out, embracing him to soothe away the guilt that betrayed itself on his sensitive boyish face. "I enjoy our lovemaking so very much! Perhaps the sensations I feel at the finish are what I am supposed to feel. Perhaps I've read too many embellished novels and have come away with the wrong impression of sex!"_

_Elliot had smiled at this and kissed her tenderly. "That could be so, Rowena! I've heard that those writers exaggerate something awful, and for women even more so than for men! Does it feel good when I am inside you? Do you like how I kiss and caress you?"_

"_Yes," she said, "I do, very much."_

"_Then perhaps you are correct about those books. Still, next time tell me what I can do to make you feel even better, Rowena!"_

_She had promised to do so. _

_She had failed abysmally._

_How could she tell Elliot what to do when she herself did not know? She liked his kisses, she savored his caresses, and his lovemaking was passionate and, from what she could discern, without flaw. So, she at last resigned herself to the acting she had always employed with him; she exaggerated her pleasure. As long as Elliot believed her 'problem' was solved, she was content. For a time._

* * *

><p>Journal -<p>

_Mourningwood Fort is very good for me, but not for all the reasons Walter believes. Indeed, it is true that I need to learn to use firearms properly and become an expert if I am to continue on my path as the Hero. The rigours of constant training and the constant threat of Hollowmen attacks, however, also serve to somewhat relieve my bodily stresses. Hah! If only it were my body! My mind and heart are also troubled; and I am ashamed that simply because I am a woman who is incapable of experiencing the pleasures of love that I allow that to trouble me so profoundly. Does a woman like me need love, much less deserve it?_

_My mother was the Hero before me, and she loved my father so very much. But for all the letters and journals she left behind she never was one to share the most intimate details of her life. Is it possible that she was as I am? Did she love, but had to live without the most exquisite pleasures of its expression? I suppose I will never know. For now, I fear, I shall have to push such thoughts aside. My training beckons and I suppose that in the grand scheme of things, one woman's emotional emptiness is no great thing. I should be grateful for my blessings and not focus on petty personal frustrations. _

_Ah, if only the Major wasn't so damned... oh hells, I cannot even write of it!_

* * *

><p>"Oh, come now, Rowena," her mentor and surrogate grandfather urged her, "have a drink! Dance a bit! We've not taken a leave from Mourningwood Fort with Swift and his men just to stand about in the finest pub in Bowerstone and be dull!"<p>

Walter was right, Rowena realised. She was standing about like a dullard instead of joining in on the fun. She had been with Walter's oldest friend, Major Swift, and a handful of his best soldiers in the tavern for several hours and had yet to dance a single dance or even indulge in one mug of ale. Her purpose in life now was to fulfill the destiny unfolding before her of becoming the Hero who would someday either save the world of Albion, or lose it to an impending Darkness and evil.

Rowena sighed. Since Walter and her butler, Jasper, had spirited her away from the Castle and her brother, King Logan, so very long ago, she had been working hard to hone her skills as a fighter and a magic user. She was also performing as many good deeds as possible to earn the favour and support of the People so when she had a large enough following she could seize the throne from her brother, King Logan, and become the Queen who could save Albion. Or so the Blind Seeress, Theresa had said.

Several years, at least, had passed, and according to Walter, her progress was good, although Rowena had hoped for better time. Still, she knew such things were never easy and quick. She must learn to be more patient. After all, her own mother took many years to eventually become the Hero Albion needed in her day and eventually also its Queen.

Someone suddenly pressed a cold mug of ale into her hand. She absently murmured a thanks and raised it to her lips, downing a large gulp. It was excellent! Her spirits raised a little at the obvious quality of the brew. She turned to properly thank the man who had given her the drink.

It was Major Jack Swift. Her smile froze for a moment as she realised that his hand was still on hers, as she had raised the mug so quickly that he had not had time to remove it for fear she would lose hold of it. She did not mind his touching her, did she? Her feelings quickly jumbled together and she stood stupidly, wondering what to do or say now.

Jack Swift was the Major of the 'Swift Brigade,' and protected and defended the wilderness and swamplands known as 'Mourningwood.' Legions of undead had plagued the area for years, and currently Walter and Rowena were remaining with Swift until either the attacks ceased, or reduced enough for herself and Walter to proceed onward to secure her next allies in the planned Revolution.

To both her pleasure and consternation, she and the Major had become close friends. It was a relationship that Rowena had never thought would be possible. She was four and twenty, and he was nearly forty years of age. It was not that the gap in their ages was so great, she reasoned, for her and Logan's parents had had more years between them, but Jack Swift was so experienced in the ways of the world, so educated, so cultured, and such an incredible soldier that she simply did not see why he would take an interest in her other than for what she could someday do for Albion.

Of course he was an amiable man besides a true gentleman and would never dream of being discourteous to her, but Rowena did not know why he had taken not only a professional interest in her; for she desperately needed his tutelage in the use of firearms and also military strategy, but he also took a deep personal interest in her as a human being. Or as a woman. She truly did not know which it was, or if both were the case.

In either event, the man had become, even more so than Walter, her closest friend and confidante. To her surprise and underlying dread, she had grown not only quite fond of Jack Swift, but found herself teetering on the brink of the most dangerous, and yet the most exquisite of feelings: love.

Rowena swallowed and snatched her hand away from his. She also pulled back her unbidden surge of fondness and warmth for him. It would never do to feel such things for this man, or any man for that matter. Her time with Elliot had taught her only too well that as a woman she was lacking. She could never be truly happy with any man, and knew that remaining a woman alone would be preferable to falling in love but having the true passion and bliss in the expression of it be forever beyond her reach. She was a flawed woman, and Jack Swift, of all men, deserved more. He did not deserve an actress to warm his bed, but a real woman he could love, love him in return, and share mutual pleasure with.

"Rowena, have I offended you?"

She did not look at Swift, but turned to try and locate Walter.

Damnation! The man had disappeared; again. By now it had become blatantly obvious to Rowena that Walter had taken it upon himself to throw her into Jack's company alone as often as possible. What did he think to gain? Did he truly believe that the Major would come to love her? And even if he did, could he not see from her aloof behaviour, especially in leisurely and relaxed circumstances, that she had no desire for a man's company in such a way?

Sighing, she turned to Swift. "Of course not, Major. I am just out of sorts, I suppose."

"I had hoped that an evening away from the grind of the Fort would cheer you," he said, looking down at the hand she had recoiled from so swiftly.

"Cheer me?" Rowena was startled. "Why ever would you concern yourself with me? Your men are the ones who need cheer, not I, Major."

"I beg to differ, Princess Rowena," he replied. "Do you think me so obtuse as to not see how troubled you are? Do you think I do not see the terrible burdens that weigh you down and dampen your spirits? Come now, we are very close, if I am not flattering myself. Will you not tell me what is on your mind, even if it is just what is troubling you today?"

Trying to gain time to decide how to respond, Rowena lifted the mug to her lips and drank again. What was she to say; that besides being a reluctant Hero who was expected to someday overthrow her brother, whom she loved and respected despite his questionable acts of late, that she was a lonely woman dangerously close to loving a man whom she could never have?

Besides, why would such a foolish personal problem, which had no importance to anyone but herself, be of concern to him? Yes, he was her friend, but she had to keep him at a safe distance. She was coming to care for him far too much for comfort.

"Rowena?"

She set down the mug. Why not throw caution to the winds and have done with it? Then she could get on with her busy but dreary life, one slow and tedious day at a time.

"Very well, Major, here it is. I am sick unto death of this Hero and Revolution business and wish it were over and done with; better yet, that it also would be someone else's responsibility. I have no desire to become Queen, much less harm my brother. Hells, I do not know, Hero or not, if I can save Albion regardless of how many allies I may gain. And, besides all that, I am falling in love with a man I can never, ever have."

She stared him straight in his face now, seeing the surprise and concern there, and concluded her litany. "So, are you satisfied? Before you is a woman who is weary, worn, discouraged, sick nigh unto death of her miserable life, and lonely beyond words. Now, shall we tackle something of immediate and true importance, such as the next Hollowman attack? Or perhaps which ale we should bring back to the Fort?"

She knew she was being rude, but she had to dissociate herself from Jack Swift, else risk her heart, and that was not something she cared to do. She had enough at stake as it was. Besides, she reminded herself, Jack deserved better. If Walter was indeed trying to 'match them up' then he was in for disappointment. She knew that Jack had many women who were vying for his attention. Even tonight, more than a handful had approached him in this very tavern. He had, for reasons unknown to her, politely discouraged them all and did not dance with, nor converse with, any of them. Still, she had heard rumours from the men that he hoped to marry once the Revolution was over.

He deserved no less.

"Rowena," he said, interrupting her thoughts, "will you grant me the honour of being my partner for the next dance? I have requested an appropriate tune."

His large dark eyes bored intensely into her green ones and she feared that he may be seeing her true feelings for him in them. She looked down at her hands, discomfited.

"I... I fear I..." she stammered, not knowing how to refuse. She desperately wanted to dance with him, but she did not dare!

"There is nothing to fear, my dear Rowena," he said. As it turned out, he did not give her a chance to refuse him. He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and lead her, speechless with shock, onto the floor as the next song by the small band began.

Nearby, Captain Ben Finn and his favourite drinking partner Lieutenant Chapman had willing and eager young ladies all but climbing all over them as the musicians began to play.

The song was a relatively slow one, and Rowena was uncomfortable dancing so intimately with the Major. Waltzing with him was eroding her resolve to distance him. His chocolate eyes were soft and his careworn but handsome face was lit with pleasure. His gentleman's moustache twitched slightly as he smiled warmly at her.

"You are a lovely woman and a most graceful dancer, my dear Rowena," he said, pulling her closer to him.

She felt her face flush as the muscled hardness of his strong and well-toned body accepted her softer and curvaceous one against it. Rowena lowered her gaze to his chest, but acutely felt his bare hand holding hers, his calloused thumb caressing it. His other hand gently but firmly held her waist, its heat making her embarrassingly aware that she was hopelessly past feeling mere friendship for him. She desired him. What's more, she cared too deeply to be only infatuated with him; she feared that she loved him.

Oh, this was unendurable!

"Jack, I must... I must leave you now. I am so sorry!" She tried to pull away from him, but to her surprise he refused to allow her to escape.

"Rowena, forgive me, but I must have at least one dance with you. Please, do not deny me this pleasure!" His eyes beseeched her although his countenance remained calm.

"Why? What does it matter? There are plenty of women here who..."

"Who I do not care to dance with," he finished. "I wish to dance with _you_, Rowena. Why is that so difficult for you to understand? I cannot believe that you find me so repulsive!"

"Of course not!" she snapped, then bit her lower lip. He had goaded her temper, and thus was one step closer to weakening her resolve to not confide more intimately in him. It was a tactic he employed expertly, and on more than one occasion had used it to coax her into sharing her feelings with him. However, she had, at least so far, managed to hold her tongue when it came to her feelings _for _him.

"Then tell my why you wish so fervently to escape one dance with me," he said, slowly turning her around in time with the music and then pulling her closer yet.

"You have not danced with any of my men, and I am well aware that young Finn has been after you all night."

Rowena smiled wryly. "Poor bastard; I can see how he suffers!"

They both chuckled as the heavily painted woman in nearly blinding colours clung to him. Finn clutched her rear and she his, and neither knew how they managed to 'dance' at all!

"Well, perhaps he does suffer," Swift said wryly, suddenly frowning. "I have observed him for months. His eyes follow you everywhere and he never misses an opportunity to speak with you or stand near you. I must conclude that he either fancies himself in love with you, or you with him."

"Any fancy would be on his part alone," Rowena replied. "I like him well enough, as I do all your men, but I do not care for any of them in such a fashion. Besides, Ben never lacks for female company. How he manages to keep all his ladies names straight is beyond me!"

They turned gracefully again, and this time Rowena was overwhelmed by Swift's closeness and his obvious concern for her. She was weary, frustrated, and needed her dearest friend. She was tired of fighting it tonight. She stepped as close to him as she could and flouted propriety by resting her cheek on his chest. Such an action was not unheard of, especially in Bowerstone, but Rowena had not intended to allow herself to get closer to the Major either physically or emotionally.

Something in his carriage, his gentleness and sincerity of speech and manner, and the way he held her, had at last breached her defenses. Month after dreary and painful month at last wore her down. She may as well tell him a little more. But only a little, she told herself. Just enough to let him know that he would be wise to either no longer be her friend and confidante, or else be certain that things would go no farther between them. Not that she had any illusions that he cared for her in such a fashion, but if he knew she cared too much for him, he would likely be more than happy, relieved even, to dissociate himself from her.

She gasped in surprise when she felt his fingers smooth through her unruly red curls and tuck her face closer to him. Even through his thick coat she heard the steady beat of his heart. It was soothing, and unbidden, she tightened her arms around his neck.

"Talk to me," he whispered, and to her further surprise, kissed the top of her head.

She stiffened but he held her firmly. "What will your men think?" she gasped, forgetting that they likely already saw how closely and intimately they were dancing.

"I don't care what they think," he replied firmly. "This is none of their concern, and they will do well to remember that. Now, please talk to me, Rowena. If you do not wish to speak here, we can step outside."

Rowena did not know if she felt anger, relief, or a mixture of both. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. "Yes," she finally said, "I'll talk to you, though I wager you'll regret it."

"I highly doubt that."

"Oh, you'll regret it, all right. Still, let us get this over with."

"Outside, then?"

"Yes, please."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Fable 3 – Lionhead Studios and Microsoft does. Based on the 2010 game.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Princess Rowena is not a woman who experiences the pleasures everybody else seems to... in bed. Her fear that she can never properly love a man, or he her, is becoming more of a problem, especially since a certain Major has captured more than just her attention.

Major Problem For the Princess #2

Going outside with Jack Swift was rapidly becoming more unnerving than Rowena had expected. Yes, Walter had looked at them, and yes, so had the men, but she was not troubled about that. She suddenly realised the full clarity of what she had done. She had agreed to speak with the Major alone! She knew that she would not be able to hold her tongue any longer. Not only was she inevitably going to pour her heart out to a man about such an intimate and embarrassing problem, but it would also be to the very man she needed to distance herself from!

Well, perhaps her confession would do just that, she told herself as they exited the tavern. What man would want a woman who could not experience pleasure in bed? He did not care for her as she did him, she reasoned, so she would likely only end up embarrassing herself. He would probably even understand. He would also help ease her mind by simply listening to her. What was the worst that could happen?

She saw the secluded bench by the bridge. Her hand was in his as he purposefully walked them toward it. Rowena knew that they were indeed quite alone, and suddenly her knees sagged. A sickening wave of fear and bodily weakness swept over her and she dropped to her knees.

"Rowena!" Swift cried, quickly catching her and lifting her up and into his arms. "Are you all right? What ails you?"

His voice was distant as he pulse pounded in her ears and Rowena berated herself for betraying such weakness. She feebly pushed against his chest, demanding that he set her down.

"You are in no condition to walk!" he said sternly, and carried her to the bench. He sat them both down and held her against him. "Rowena, please tell me that this is not because you are afraid of me! You never have been before, and there is no reason for you to fear me now; for _any_ reason."

His voice was clearer now, and she felt some of her strength return. Still, she allowed herself the luxury of resting her head upon his shoulder.

"I _am_ afraid of you, Jack," she told him, her voice quavering. "And I'll tell you why if you truly want to know, but trust me that you will not like what I have to say. So, please, reconsider asking me! Reconsider asking me about anything at all! The old saying very much applies here: Do not ask questions you truly do not want the answers to."

Swift turned his head and kissed her forehead, surprising her. He took her limp and cold hands in his and gently held them.

"Rowena," he began slowly, "I can only think of one thing you can say that will wound me, and wound me to my very heart and soul. But I suppose I must risk it. I must risk it and ask you to tell me everything. Please, I will beg you on my knees if that is your wish, but I must know what troubles you so!"

"The foolish troubles of a foolish woman?" she asked, her strength nearly returned now. "Major, I have such ridiculous notions and concerns as would make many laugh! One problem is, however, very real to me, and that is one that nothing or no-one can help me with. But still, it is of no consequence to Albion, and it is for Albion that I am to live, am I right?"

He hesitated before speaking. He leaned his forehead down to touch hers and squeezed her hands gently. "Perhaps, at one time, I would have said that you indeed are to live for Albion, as am I. But as of late...I no longer think so. Believe me, I place duty and honour above nearly all else, but I no longer think they are everything in life, Rowena. We are also human beings, and we deserve to live, not only for Albion, but for ourselves."

"And what of love, Major? I've heard your men whispering that you want to marry after the Revolution. Will you marry for love, or to carry on the Swift name? Do you already have a lady waiting in the wings for you?"

Rowena had believed that her probing questions would perhaps not be welcome to him, but he did not seem to mind.

"My men should tend to their own affairs, but to answer your question, they know nothing at all. I have never said anything of the sort." He squeezed her hands now and kissed her forehead. "Still, they are correct. I do want to marry, if I can. But no, there is no lady waiting for me, Rowena. I have someone very specific in mind, but I fear she will not be receptive to the idea of being with this old soldier."

"I think you are wrong. Plenty of women are interested in you, and I am sure there are far more than the ones who were practically climbing atop you in the tavern!"

Swift coughed in embarrassment. "Well, that could be because of my rank, Rowena. Many are under the impression that because I am a Major that I earn a lot of money; but that is not the case. I earn enough and have no complaints, but I do not have riches in abundance by any means."

"Yes, you do," Rowena sighed. "You are just not aware of them."

"Please, dear Rowena, enlighten me, if you will be so kind."

"Your goodness, intelligence, and kindness, to begin with. Then, there come your incredible skills, not only with weapons, but with people. You are also handsome and amiable. You are very cultured and are well-read on every subject I can think of! You do not place yourself above others; in fact, you place their welfare above your own. I do not believe I have ever met such a selfless man in my life."

Rowena sighed and nuzzled her head into his neck. "You also have a certain 'something' that I cannot put into words, though 'alluring' and 'charismatic' and 'incredibly irresistible' come to mind. It also does you no harm that you are strong and powerful and have a commanding air that can make a woman swoon at your feet!"

She felt him shift uncomfortably, but sensed that he was more pleased by her words than he would care to admit. She went on, most daringly, wondering if she could now embarrass him. Where the urge to tease him suddenly came from she did not know, though she would be speaking the truth, at least in regard to herself.

"I suppose, however, that you shall feign ignorance of the fact that almost any woman wouldn't instantly drop her knickers if you took her in your arms and kissed her, or even run a finger down her spine!"

"Rowena!" he choked, clearly so embarrassed that he could barely speak.

"You did ask!" she pointed out mischievously.

"I... I suppose I did," he admitted, struggling to regain his composure. "Well, allow me to ask _you_ some questions now. That is why we came out here, is it not?"

She sighed. "It is all over, then."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Our friendship. Our camaraderie. My... dignity. Or rather, what is left of it."

"Rowena, I beg you to not worry! Nothing of the kind will happen. Nothing will be over, I assure you."

"How can you possibly know that? You haven't heard what I have to say!"

She reluctantly pulled herself back from him and sat upright. She even pulled her hands away from his and clasped them together in her lap.

"Well, go on, then," she said, resignation clear in her tone.

"Very well," he said gently, "but again, try to not worry so. You underestimate our friendship, Rowena. You also underestimate a good many things about me and about yourself, I suspect. Are you ready?"

She nodded, looking at her wringing hands.

"Firstly, I can and will help you with the Revolution as much as I can, that I swear, Rowena. But you also told me, which is no less important in my eyes, that you are lonely and love a man you cannot have. I do not know if it is always true, that other saying, that 'Misery loves company,' but I, too, am in love. I love a woman I can never have."

An icy fist clenched around Rowena's heart so hard that pure agony shot through her body and soul. Unbidden, tears sprang to her eyes, and for the second time in mere minutes, she cursed her weakness. Unable to help herself, she began to cry.

"Rowena?" Swift seized her hands and held them to his lips, beginning to kiss them fervently. "Please, I did not mean to distress you!"

She attempted to pull her hands from his grasp, but he refused to relinquish them. "Then do not torment me so! Do not tell me of loving another!"

He suddenly clasped her hands so firmly that Rowena winced.

"Another?" he asked slowly and wonderingly. "Do you mean... one who is not... you?"

"Oh, what do you suppose I mean, you idiot!" she snapped, instantly regretting her harshness. Still, she needed to drive him away, did she not? She wrenched her hands from his and turned away from him. "I cannot look at you," she said, her voice pained. "Not now. Besides, it doesn't matter what I mean! I said I can never have... _him_, and that still stands. I discovered some years ago that I am incapable of being a... complete woman."

"That is impossible," he said, clearly doing his best to not pursue the topic of who loved who. "You _are_ a complete woman, Rowena, whatever you say, and there is nothing wrong with you! The only thing I can think of that you may be referring to is that you are, perhaps, unable to bear a child. But believe me, that is not something every man is overly concerned with."

"You have no idea of what I speak," she sighed. "I shall have to explain it to you as best I can. But it is very embarrassing, so don't you dare laugh at me!"

"I would never do that when you are so distraught, my dear Rowena."

"I am not, and never can be, _your _dearRowena," she replied morosely, dabbing at her eyes with the handkerchief he pressed into her hand. "I cannot be a suitable lover for any man. You see, I am incapable of..." She broke off for a moment, and then took a deep, fortifying breath. "I am not capable of enjoying the love act. I can love, and I can take some pleasure from coupling, but not very much. I cannot reach that... peak."

"Ah. I... I see," Swift said quietly and sombrely. "You are a very passionate woman, Rowena, but you have never been thoroughly and properly pleased by a man?"

"No, I have not and no man can do such for me," she said with sad resignation. "I had a lover for several years, Jack. There was nothing wrong with him! I had enjoyment, as you can imagine, but after a while I could not help but resent being always... left behind! I simply cannot experience what everyone else does!"

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to stop the shivering that now assailed her. "I would rather spend my life alone than go through that again, much less put any man through it. I will no longer play-act pleasures I do not feel. I cannot. It would not be fair to him or to myself."

"You are correct; it would not be fair. I understand. Rowena, based on your experience with that one man, you have concluded that you are incapable of experiencing a woman's pleasure? Has it never occurred to you that he was not the right sort of lover for you? Why do you blame yourself?"

Those were valid questions, so Rowena pondered them for a few moments before responding.

"Jack, he was very caring and considerate, and also quite appealing. I heard from other women he had been with before me that he was an excellent lover. Also, as much as it pains me to admit it, he had good reasons to want to please me. You see, as much as he cared for me, he also hoped to marry me and thus, into the Royal Family. He had every reason to do his very best for me."

"Did you ever speak with him about your lack of... satisfaction?"

"Yes. He told me to tell him how to please me, and I tried, Jack, I truly did! But it did more harm than good, I fear. More than ever he felt pressured to perform, and soon I felt intense guilt for causing him feel like that. So, in order to make things easier for us both, I began to... pretend."

"I take it that did not last long," Jack surmised.

"No," Rowena whispered. "But that is not the only reason we separated. I did not love him. I cared for him, but I did not love him. I let him go and a few months later I was set upon the Path I am now forced to take regardless of my own feelings and desires. How long has it been; several years? I do not keep track of time very well."

"But, the Hero Path aside, you can love, and you do love?"

"That hardly matters."

"It matters a great deal, and not only to you, Rowena. I am compelled to confess that I can be a selfish man. It matters a great deal to me."

He attempted to turn her to face him but she resisted. He then pulled her head to his chest and this she allowed. Slowly, carefully, he embraced her.

"Rowena, I do not wish to sound like a pompous, know-it-all ass, but I firmly believe that there is nothing wrong with you. I believe that you have never been properly loved. I believe your young man did not understand that to love you as you deserve to be loved, he failed in the simplest of things. He did not take his time with you, he did not make you feel as beautiful and special as you are. I believe he rushed you into bed and expected that that would be all it took to please you, when in reality that was all it took to please himself."

Rowena began to speak, but he gently shushed her. "Let me finish, please. Rowena, I am not saying he was deliberately selfish, but so many young men, when faced with a woman who is not easily pleased by the simplest of circumstances and techniques, simply do not know what to do. They rush, they become frantic, and they inadvertently cause the lady to feel at fault, when in reality, the fault lies nowhere and with no-one. You, my dearest one, just need a man who loves you and understands your needs. That is all. I will swear my life upon it."

"Then you would die," she said flatly, hating the words, but fearing so deeply that her bones ached with it, that he was mistaken.

"I am willing to risk it."

"I am not."

Jack tried once more to turn her face to his. This time she allowed it and saw the raw sincerity in his eyes.

"Will you allow _me _to try, Rowena? Will you give this seasoned old soldier a chance to at least try?"

"Firstly, you are not so much older than I, so stop that for once and for all," she said irritably. "Secondly, there are to be no declarations between us; is that understood? I realise that I was foolish to let my tongue slip earlier, but pretend that I never said those words. If you agree to my terms, perhaps...just perhaps, we can try. Although, I must confess that I am exceedingly puzzled as to why you care so much. I am sure you have plenty of women who..."

"Now," he interjected firmly, pressing a finger firmly over her lips, "I will have _you_ agree to something as well. Never, ever, assume that I have women; do you understand me? My past is just that; my past. It has no bearing on the present or the future. Next; why do I care? Rowena, surely it is no secret that I care deeply for you, else we would not be discussing all that we are, am I right? And you must care equally for me else you would not have confided in me."

"True enough," she sighed. "You are right."

"However," he added, "I can not and will not agree to all of your terms; I will be lying to you if I do. I promise to stop referring to my age, however. You are correct; I am not so old as some would assume I am. The army life has weathered my appearance, and I should indeed cease referring to it. That is quite fair enough, is it not?"

"But... what about the rest?"

"As I said, I would be lying if I were to promise that there would be no declarations whatever. However, I do believe I can keep my peace regarding that. For a while, at any rate."

"We shall see," Rowena said. "I hope you will not be too disappointed, Major Swift, if 'things' do not go as you seem to believe they will."

"And I hope you will not underestimate me, Princess Rowena. You yourself did say that I am a man of many skills."

Rowena blushed hotly but refused to back down from his amused demeanour.

"I cannot believe we are having this conversation," she said after a few moments of trying, but failing to slow her racing pulse. "It now seems so very surreal."

Swift smiled and raised one of her hands to his lips, palm up. He pressed a long, warm kiss there, and folded her fingers over it.

"I could not be more pleased," he murmured. "So, are you afraid of gossip, my lady?"

"When have I ever been?"

"Very well," he said with a smile, rising and assisting her to her feet. I shall send the men to Industrial to continue their party there, and I will let us the finest room here, if that is to your satisfaction."

Rowena swallowed nervously. This was really going to happen? Major Swift was going to attempt to make love to her?

She began to tremble violently and clutched his arm for support. "I... fear," she said, then stopped, closing her eyes for several long moments. He waited patiently.

"I am afraid, Jack." Her eyes opened to see him gazing at her with deep affection.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. It was not a heated kiss, but a gentle and reassuring one.

"You have nothing to fear, Rowena. Not from me. Never from me."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Fable 3 – Lionhead Studios and Microsoft does. Based on the 2010 XBOX game.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Princess Rowena is not a woman who experiences the pleasures everybody else seems to... in bed. Her fear that she can never properly love a man, or he her, is becoming more of a problem, especially since a certain Major has captured more than just her attention.

**Major Problem For the Princess #3**

"Sir Walter, take the men to Bowerstone Industrial and stay there until it is time to return to the Fort. The Princess and I will remain here. Also, keep in mind that if I so much as _think _that any of you will gossip or say one word to, or about the Princess, I will disembowel you with my bare hands. Am I perfectly clear?"

Rowena did as Jack had requested of her and breezed past the men as casually and confidently as she could and headed upstairs to the finest room in the tavern. She closed the door behind her and nervously settled herself on a plush chair on one side of a table for two. There was no reason to linger behind and listen to Walter or the men. She was extremely nervous, but what she had just overheard Jack saying made her smile.

The lengths he would go to in protecting her modesty and reputation was touching, and a renewed surge of affection for him warmed her shivering body. Despite the warmth that began to relax her a little, she began to feel an awful trepidation. Was this such a good idea? After all, she was well aware that physical intimacy often spoiled many a friendship.

Jack did not seem to believe that would happen to them, however. She had no doubt as they had spoken that he had any intention of losing their close friendship, but why was that? Did he know something she did not? She certainly did not believe that he was the sort of man who would use a woman and then cast her aside. He was no Ben Finn! No, Major Jack Swift was the finest sort of man there could ever be. She should try to relax and trust him.

But, she realised, leaning forward and beginning to shiver yet again, they were going to couple! How could she relax? Oh, if only she had been able to hold her tongue, or better yet, feigned enjoyment during the party below, none of this would have happened. Surely she could not back down now and refuse him! Well, she supposed, she could. She could leave this room, go downstairs, pay for it for the night to make it up to the innkeeper, and leave.

No, she could not do that. Not only could she not refuse his kind and heart-felt offer, but a part of her that was incredibly selfish wanted to be with him. Whether or not she could be the sort of woman he deserved did not matter over-much to her at the moment. She was selfish enough to want him to hold her, kiss her, caress her, and allow her to look and feel her fill of him. She craved his nearness and his touch. That would be enough for her. After all, this was only for one night. And surely, for only one night, she could please him! He may be a man of many skills, many that could cause her to either blush or become ragingly jealous, but she was no shrinking virgin. She was not ignorant. She would just have to try to stem the jealousy that threatened to ruin their potentially lovely night.

Then a knock sounded on the door.

"Rowena?"

"Come in, Jack," she said softly, and as the words tumbled from her lips all her confidence and resolve deserted her.

He entered the room and silently seated himself across from her. "Are you all right?" he asked, seeming to sense her nervousness.

Where had her courage gone? Where was the Hero now?

Damnation, tears began to seep from her eyes yet _again! _

The room was well-lit and Rowena now wished she had doused several of the candles, but it was too late. The stricken look on his face told her that he saw her tears. He was instantly kneeling before her and clasping her hands in his.

"Rowena, please, don't cry or be afraid! You don't have to worry about anything. I would never force myself upon you. We can simply rest here tonight. Or we can talk. Nothing needs to happen; do you understand me? I would be honoured beyond words if you simply allow me to hold you. Perhaps my arms, poor shelter as they may be, can be of some small comfort to you."

"I'm such a coward, Jack!" she gasped, tears streaming freely down her cheeks now. "I was so bold earlier, telling you everything, and then accepting your offer, and now I am here and... terrified nearly out of my mind! And that's not all; I'm so jealous and ashamed!"

He remained on his knees and gazed up into her stricken face. "Rowena, you were and _are _brave. To tell me all you did took great courage. You also placed tremendous trust in me, and that alone is more than enough to humble me." He raised her hands to his lips and pressed kisses to them before continuing.

"Rowena, why don't you begin by explaining to me why you are terrified, jealous, and ashamed? For the life of me I do not understand why you should feel any of those things!"

"Oh, don't you?" she asked, a bit petulant despite her tears. "You are either quite obtuse or you are trying to goad me again!"

"I am certainly not goading you," he replied softly, brushing her clasped hands across his cheek, "so I fear I must be quite obtuse. Still, please explain to me your feelings."

"You cannot stay on your knees all night," she said, smiling gently. Always the gentleman, he was!

"I can and I will if I have to," he replied soberly, and she laughed a little. He smiled now and slowly rose and seated himself opposite her. After she had dabbed her tears away he took her hands across the top of the table. His thumbs gently caressed them.

"Now, please, talk to me some more, Rowena."

Just as she nodded someone knocked on the door.

"Blast and bother!" he cursed, then remembered himself and softened his visage. "Just a moment, my dear." He opened the door, hurriedly murmured something to the maid, and then closed the door with his elbow. He turned and she saw a silver tray with a bottle of fine wine and two glasses in his hands. Sheepishly he held it up for her approval. "In the event we would like something decent to drink."

Rowena nodded and he set the tray aside.

"Now, tell me why you are afraid," he coaxed, taking her hands in his once more.

"Our friendship," she said softly.

"It will not suffer. If you regret anything that may or may not happen, you will still be as close to my heart as ever." He tilted his head in thought. "No, belay that. You will be even closer to my heart than ever, Rowena. Actually, to be completely truthful, you are more inside of it, and in possession of it, than you know."

She pretended she had not heard that last part, for what if she misunderstood him? And still, there was her _problem _to consider.

"Very well, our friendship will remain, perhaps," she conceded.

"Most definitely," he said firmly.

She sighed and nodded. "Agreed."

"Now, why ever are you jealous?"

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. Apparently her spirited nature was beginning to rally itself.

"Is that not obvious?" Goodness, were all men so stupid?

"If you are referring to my past, then I do not know what to say except this: do not fret over it. I can not, nor will I ever, compare you to anyone. You are beyond compare, whatever may or may not be between us. I have never so highly regarded, cherished, or cared for a woman as I do you, Rowena. I can tell you, upon my very honour, that if you ever grant me the priceless privilege of your... regard, that I will be incapable of even thinking of anyone else."

Jack peered into her eyes and Rowena flushed as she felt his thumbs caress her hands more fervently. "Do you not think that I am equally jealous of the man you spent years with? I have never been with anyone for nearly that length of time. To think of you loving another and being with him so intimately for so long..."

He closed his eyes and stopped speaking, his normally lush mouth tightening into a thin line. Tension radiated from him and his breathing was suddenly ragged.

"Jack?"

His dark eyes slowly opened and fixed on hers. "I shall hold my peace for now, just as I promised you, Rowena. But I want you to know that you are not the only one to feel the dreadful pangs of jealousy."

Rowena could scarcely believe what she was hearing. Nonetheless, she still could not allow her thoughts and feelings to run amok. After all, she could easily be reading too much into his words.

"I... I see," she said, meeting his gaze squarely at last. "I wish I could tell you that the suffering you feel from your jealousy does not please me, but I fear I cannot. It does. It pleases me a great deal."

"Ah, my wounded heart is pleasing to my lady? I am honoured, indeed!" His eyes lit with pleasure and his lips quirked in amusement.

Rowena's tension was easing by the moment. How did this wonderful man work his magic upon her so easily? Just moments ago she was a tearful mess and now she was feeling confident once again. Well, almost confident, and that would suffice for the present. She still had to explain her shame, however. She knew he would not allow her to bypass that particular topic.

"Finally, I feel ashamed because I..." She hesitated and looked away from him. Then, resolutely summoning all the courage she possessed, she faced him once more. "I am ashamed because I accepted your offer and as soon as I entered this room I... "

Her traitorous courage deserted her once more. She wrenched her hands from his and buried her face in them. "I am still afraid, and I don't know if I can make you understand why! I do not know if I can go through with this!" It was easier for her to speak when she could not see his face, so she went on. "I want you so badly, Jack! I want you, I desire you, I crave anything you are willing to give me, but I fear that I cannot please you in return! I now find myself dreading the opposite of what I always have before; that I could not be pleased by a man, and now I fear that I cannot please one, especially one who matters so much to me." She ended on a whisper, "Especially you, Jack."

She heard him gasp softly, but he did not interrupt her.

"You of all men," she added, not certain if he could even hear her as she spoke even more softly, "matter more to me than any man ever could. I can not fail you, I refuse to fail you, and the only way I can avoid failing you is to not even..."

She could speak no longer. Her last vestige of courage was gone. Her reserves were dried up. She stood and was forced to drop her hands to see the room. She saw the bed and rushed to it, hurling herself onto it face down. Her groping hands found a pillow and she began to cry great wracking sobs into it.

Leave it to her to put a fine man like Jack Swift through something even worse than a Hollowman attack! A pathetic and crying woman; what gentleman could bear that? Even worse, what gentleman _should _have to bear that?

Rowena felt the mattress dip and did not know whether to be relieved or filled with dread. She loathed the theatrics of her emotional state during the past hour or so, and it seemed no end was in sight.

"Rowena..." Her name was a warm caress in her hair.

She buried her face so far into the pillow that she hoped it would smother her.

Jack Swift somehow managed to pull the unfortunate pillow from her grasp and snuggle her body against him. Now, pillowless, she pressed her face into his shirt and discovered that he was no longer wearing his coat. He had removed it, along with his boots, before he came to her. With a sigh of gratitude she relaxed and allowed him to hold her. Why shouldn't she? What more could she do to shame herself before him? She may as well enjoy his comforting presence as long as she could.

His large gentle hands stroked her back until her tears began to subside. His fingers combed through her tangled curls until she stopped sobbing altogether. His thumb stroked her cheek until she was able to enjoy the sound and feel of his steady heart-beat beneath his shirt.

"I never knew, nor wished, that I could cause you such pain, my dear Rowena," he finally whispered into her ear.

"It is not of your doing," she managed to reply.

"Still, I wish I could regret it," he went on, "but I fear I cannot. It pleases me very much; very much indeed."

It took her a few moments to realise that he was echoing her sentiments regarding the pain of his jealousy of her past with Elliot.

"Bastard," she said, but completely without heat. She turned toward him and pulled his face to hers. She pressed her lips to his and was surprised that he eagerly accepted her kiss. She had feared that he would not be receptive to any such action on her part, fearing, perhaps, that he would be taking advantage of her. But she knew her own mind, and Jack Swift was obviously aware of that.

At first their kiss was slow and gentle; tender and slight movements of their lips caressing each other's. Gradually, Rowena parted her lips and tentatively ran her tongue along his full lower lip. When he softly groaned she wound her arms around his neck, eager to keep him close to her and to not lose the precious contact. His moustache tickled her slightly, so she shifted the angle of the kiss and became bolder.

Rowena used her tongue to coax his lips to part further, and he complied. She slid her tongue around his and began a leisurely exploration of his mouth. She felt one of his hands press against her back to hold her to him, and the other twine into her hair. Warmth washed over her body and a knot that could only be desire began to form deep in her belly. She had never known that a simple kiss could be so pleasurable and arousing.

Her affection for this man increased, and despite the danger of such a feeling, she found that she could not regret it, nor stop what they were doing. Besides, it was just a kiss, wasn't it? But, oh, what a kiss!

Rowena barely realised when a surge of impatience seized her and she wound her fingers through his thick dark hair, pulling his mouth more firmly to hers. She was pressing her lips to his, exploring his mouth, snaking her tongue around his, and it was becoming difficult to remain satisfied with that. She did not realise that she had pushed him onto his back and was straddling him until his belt buckle dug into her belly, startling her with a painful jab.

Pulling back, she gazed down at him, panting and frustrated. Jack's face was flushed, his hair beautifully tousled, and he glared with annoyance at his belt.

"Blast and bother!" he muttered irritably.

"It is all right," she said, smiling.

"Is it?" he grumbled. "I have just lost the best kiss of my life because of my blasted belt and you smile?"

"Yes, I smile," she replied impishly. "After all, you may have a kiss from me any time you like, and belts can always be removed."

"Ah, Rowena," he sighed, "I would have you reconsider! Please, do not do anything you may regret later."

"I'm a big girl, and I know my own mind. The only thing I would regret is..."

"What would you regret?" he asked, his eyes darkening in concern.

"I will not speak of it," she replied. "I said enough earlier, and I refuse to be a slave to my fears."

She paused. Then, "Jack?"

"Yes?" He lay still, patiently awaiting her decision, desire, or command. He was plainly at her service in any way she would like and was allowing her to take the lead if that was her wish.

"May I undress you? I would very much like to see you." Her cheeks burned hot, but she had to see him, and perhaps even touch him! She had never wanted to see or touch any man so badly before, not even Elliot. She had often wondered what the Major looked like naked, and if she was very lucky, he may allow her that favour!

He smiled broadly and his eyes lit with pleasure and passion. "Of course, my dear, anything you like."

Her eyes widened. "Just... just like that?"

"Just like that," he replied, chuckling. "I am completely at your service, Rowena. But allow me to say something first."

"Go on," she said, staring down at his chest, now only covered by cotton, then forced her eyes back to his face.

"If at any time at all you wish to stop, just say so. If you touch me and do not like it, or I touch you and you become afraid or displeased, you must tell me at once. There will not be a point of no return, Rowena. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Jack, I understand."

"Do you promise?" He was adamant and not about to leave anything to chance.

"I promise."

Jack relaxed and Rowena tackled his shirt. The ivory buttons were tight in their holes and maddeningly difficult to release; or did they only seem so because her hands were trembling so violently? Regardless, one by one, they gave way to her determined onslaught and she unfastened a few of them. His tanned chest was revealed inch by well-muscled inch.

This man clearly was strong and toned, and despite his disparaging remarks about his age, she knew that he could easily take down men more than half his age. She undid a few more buttons and marvelled that he did not have an over-abundance of chest hair. This pleased her, as he had enough to tantalise her fingertips, but not so much that she could not enjoy the warmth and feel of his flesh beneath her palm.

A soft hiss escaped him as she passed her palm in slow circles over his exposed skin. So, he liked this! Pleased, Rowena unfastened the buttons all the way down to his waist. Now she could part the shirt and tease her fingertips over his nipples. She delighted in how they instantly hardened under her touch. She wanted to run both hands over his torso now, but the shirt was still restricting her. Frustrated, she pulled at it, and to her mortification shirt gave way but the remaining buttons went flying as she accidentally pulled it from beneath his breeches.

"Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry!" She made to leap from the bed and attempt to retrieve them as they bounced and rolled goodness knew where, but he seized her wrist and pulled her back atop him, laughing.

"Rowena, to the hells with them! I can honestly say that I had never expected you to be so eager! Blast the buttons. We'll retrieve them later and I'll sew them back on. Now, just relax and continue with what you were doing. I would vastly prefer that to anything else!"

He lay back in pleased expectation and Rowena smiled. Very well, she would oblige him! She pulled on the now open shirt and he sat up just enough to help her slip it off of him.

"Oh, my!" she whispered, marvelling at the rippling of his muscles as he lay back down. She used both hands so she could feel each of his arms and ran her hands, lightly squeezing, over the bulges of his biceps. It was almost criminal that his uniform hid so much! Then again, if it did not, he would have women swooning in the streets!

Whipcord lean and powerful, his well-muscled torso had always been hidden from her, but no longer. As she stroked his arms, her eyes wandered once again to his chest. This time she saw what had eluded her gaze moments ago; a long scar. It began several inches above his navel and wrapped around his right side and disappeared beneath his breeches. What had done _that _to him?

Unable to resist, she scooted her body down his legs and lowered her head. She hesitated only a moment before pressing her lips to the top of the thick scar. Jack gasped and flinched slightly, then sighed and twined his fingers into her hair, encouraging her. Rowena trailed gentle kisses along his scar for several inches, then she used her tongue to trace it further. His breathing quickened as she approached the band of his breeches.

Rowena stopped for a moment, but only to tenderly kiss and tongue his navel, and then she raised herself up. Her hands, almost of their own volition, went to the top button of his breeches.

"May I?" she asked, nervously biting her lip.

His breathing was quite harsh now, but he responded, "If it would please you."

"It would. But I fear I need assistance else we'll also be later searching for these particular buttons!"

He chuckled deep and low. "I could live with that, but I take your point. Please, allow me."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Fable 3 – Lionhead Studios and Microsoft does. Based on the 2010 XBOX game.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Princess Rowena is not a woman who experiences the pleasures everybody else seems to... in bed. Her fear that she can never properly love a man, or he her, is becoming more of a problem, especially since a certain Major has captured more than just her attention.

_Note – Goodness, this is turning out to be more wordy than I ever expected. Please forgive my rambling! Somehow, the good Major has made it impossible for me to wrap this up as quickly as I had at first planned. :)_

**Major Problem For the Princess #4**

Despite the fact that the Major's breeches had only three buttons downward and two for the flap, Rowena knew she would likely need his help removing them. Her hands were trembling as badly as they had while she had laboured to remove his shirt and she was grateful now for his offer of assistance. However, as things turned out, he was not assisting her, but doing the job himself.

Rowena vaguely realised that her eyes had widened and her lips parted in anticipation of his offer to "Allow me." She remained kneeling above him and stared down at his hands as they worked the buttons, but Jack Swift did not have an easy time of it. She saw this his hands were trembling and she wondered at that. Then she realised that not only was he likely a little nervous at this sort of intimacy with her, but also that his body was reacting quite strongly. She now saw his unmistakeable desire for her, but sternly reminded herself that men nearly always reacted such. Physical desire did not equal love or even regard. Still, she was pleased at the large bulge she saw beneath the fabric and the knowledge that she was the cause of it sent a surge of self-esteem through her.

Her apprehensive yet eager green eyes sought his dark ones and the mixture of passion and raw desire she saw in them made her mouth go dry. She licked her lips and heard his sudden hiss of indrawn breath at the sight. She couldn't help but smile. Yes, she was afraid, but not so much so that she wanted to stop. In fact, her fear felt healthy and natural. Or rather, it was not so much fear as a strong apprehension; but that was not surprising considering that she was unconvinced that she could please this man.

Yet pleasing him did not seem to be of paramount importance at the moment. Jack clearly wanted to please _her_ and assuage her fears, and so she would give him every opportunity to do so. But would that be enough? Would that be fair to him? She closed her eyes for a moment to ponder. No, it was not enough. She did indeed want to please him, and very much so. She wanted to see him, touch him, and take in all of him that she could, and if that included the complete love act, she would be happy even if she could not...

"Stop it!" she hissed, and then opened her eyes quickly as she realised she had said that out loud.

"Rowena?"

"Forgive me, I was not speaking to you!" She saw his hands tremble more violently over his buttons and she covered them with her own for a moment, stilling them. "I was telling myself to stop my imagination from running wild! I am reminding myself that I have nothing to fear; not from you."

He smiled in delight and the sight of his pleased expression warmed her. It also heated the knot of desire that had begun to form deep in her belly and now began to make its way downwards toward her sex.

"Oh, do hurry with those!" she burst out, releasing his hands. Then she laughed nervously. "I... I am sorry! I find myself at turns both nervous and impatient!"

Jack laughed deep and low and then surprised her by pulling her down to him to kiss her soundly. "There is nothing to be sorry for, my dear! As long as you do not fear me, I do not mind your impatience, believe me!"

Instead of returning to her position on her knees, Rowena allowed her full weight to rest atop him. She did not allow him to stop kissing her, for she was enjoying it too much! He did not seem in a hurry to end their kiss, for he pulled his hands from the buttons and held her firmly against him. After several long and almost ravenous kisses she felt him shift their position so that they were lying on their sides. He gathered her to him once again but this time Rowena assisted their embrace by wrapping a leg around the backs of his thighs. She wanted him as close to her as possible.

Her belly welcomed the pressure of his erection and to her surprise and pleasure she felt herself begin to moisten between her legs. She hadn't experienced that in years! Well, in truth, she had at times when she was with Jack or when thought of him as she lay in bed at night, but _this _was more than a little moisture; it was an almost copious amount.

Those deep brown eyes were the same eyes that had, for many, many months, been both a beacon into and a guardian, of sorts, to her soul. Those hands were the same hands that had, with endless patience, held hers to assist her in learning every proper technique of using rifles and pistols. They had also assisted in instructing her how to assemble, disassemble, load, and clean her weapons. Many times Rowena had fumbled purposely just to enjoy the sensation of those strong, warm, and calloused hands on hers. He had never noticed her 'calculated mistakes,' or had he? There had been times when that lush mouth of his had curved in amusement and the small wrinkles at the corners of his eyes deepen in appeared to be pleasure.

She gasped now, embarrassed, against his mouth. Her body was beginning to respond to him and they were not even undressed! She tried to remember if she had ever felt such with Elliot, but she could not recall! Not only did her time with Elliot seem so long ago, but Jack Swift's very presence was proving to make thinking of any other man an impossibility.

Attentive to her every sound and movement, Jack paused in his actions.

"Rowena, are you all right? Are you afraid, even a little?"

"I... I do not know," she gasped, "but if I do not know, then I must not be! I am just a little confused by what I am feeling, I think."

She suddenly realised that she sounded like an untried girl. "What I mean is," she hurried on, "is that my body is feeling things that it never has before. Is that odd, as we are not even yet undressed?"

Jack pulled back from her just enough to take her hand. He gently cupped it around the evidence of his arousal. "No," he said softly. "For you have a very profound effect on me as well, and you have not removed any of your clothing at all. The difference is," he began, but Rowena's hand pressing and stroking over his erection caused him to pause and his breath to hitch.

"Is what?" she asked, curious. She liked feeling that hot and hard evidence that he wanted her, but knew she should not toy with him too much lest he either lose control of himself or become displeased with her. She pulled her hand back and blushed. "I apologize. I do not mean to test your poor body so!"

He snatched her hand and pressed it back to himself. "I like how you touch me, my dear, and never, ever, apologize for doing so. You may touch me any way you like at any time."

She couldn't help but giggle. "Jack, have a care in what you say! Suppose I were to touch you like this in the middle of the Fort?"

"Then I would be the envy of every man there," he replied with a smile. "But, point taken! Still, I do not want you to apologize. Please, look at me, touch me, do whatever you like; I want you to be comfortable." His smile broadened. "If I am very lucky, my dear, I shall soon be able to touch you in similar ways!"

Rowena felt the blush staining her cheeks flow down to her cleavage. The Major's eyes flicked to the flesh near the ties to her blouse, revealing that he was well aware of his effect on her.

"Ah... only if you would wish such a thing," he amended. His hand still pressed hers over that part of him she could swear was throbbing and only when she resumed her tentative caressing did he release her hand.

"Oh, as I was saying before, the only difference is that being a man, my body betrays itself more obviously than yours when aroused. You may hide arousal from me, at least to an extent, but I fear I shall always be an open book to you!"

She smiled. "I understand. But...ah..." She cleared her throat nervously now. "Please, I... I would like to see you now."

"Oh, of course!"

He hastily unfastened the buttons of his breeches.

"Stop," Rowena whispered. She got off the bed and then moved to its edge and leaned over him. "Now, just raise yourself a bit... yes, like so." She pulled the breeches smoothly off him, making certain to take his underpants along with them.

Jack looked startled at her rush of courage and impatience, but said nothing about it. Only with a quirking of an eyebrow did he betray his pleasure at her boldness. He cleared his throat and gestured toward his feet with a sheepish expression.

"My dear, allow me at least the dignity of being completely nude and not looking utterly ridiculous by wearing stockings!"

Rowena stared down at him in amazement, utterly still. His body was more amazing than she had anticipated. She should have expected nothing less, as the rest of him was, in her eyes, perfect. His belly was taut and his thighs thick and powerful. His limbs, like his chest, had a pleasing amount of dark hair, but not so much so as to conceal themselves from her. Finally, she gazed at what she had been too embarrassed to moments before; his manhood.

She swallowed with a mixture of fear and awe. He was considerably larger than Elliot, and his thickness was impressive, albeit somewhat intimidating. The moistness between her thighs intensified and she realised when she looked into the Major's eyes that she was breathing rapidly and shallowly, not to mention staring at him with wide eyes.

"Oh," she gasped, attempting to divert his attention from her wanton reaction, "your stockings! Let me remove them." She pulled them off simultaneously, tossed them to the floor atop the rest of his discarded clothing and stepped back from the bed to gaze at him some more.

Besides the long thick scar that ran from his torso to his hip, he did not have many others. The remaining ones were surprisingly few and did nothing to mar his attractiveness. Truthfully, Rowena found them enticing in that she felt they enhanced his male physical beauty. He was a strong and rugged man, yet his face, eyes, and everything else about him proved that he was so much more.

'Gentleman Jack Swift' was a magnificent soldier, but also a scholar. He was a brilliant strategist, but also a sensitive and caring man. He was uncannily skilled in both close and distant combat, but especially with firearms; but he was not intolerant with those who were not. He was an extremely patient and diligent teacher.

And now, Rowena wondered, what was he like as a lover?

She whirled around the moment she felt the 'dreaded drama tears' prick at her eyes. Why did such terrible jealousy surge within her each time she began to relax and enjoy Jack's tender and most welcome company? He was offering himself completely to her, and without conditions, yet all she could do was feel anger toward all the women before her who had ever enjoyed his attentions. Was he as affectionate and patient with them as he was with her? Was he just as charming and caring? Would she, like all the women Ben Finn had bedded, end up as another proverbial 'notch' on his belt? Even if that was not the case she knew, at least at this moment, that she positively loathed every woman he had ever graced with his affection.

Before he could inquire about her reaction she turned back to him with a smile, determined to _not _ruin this night! The unfortunate man had already endured more than enough distasteful and embarrassing emotional displays from her. Thankfully she was able to stem her tears and could only hope that her eyes were not glistening.

"Rowena, what are you feeling?" he asked.

Damnation, he saw!

"I am just a little nervous, is all," she lied. "But I think I can move past that if I..." She hesitated for a moment when he narrowed his eyes, obviously wondering if she was being truthful with him. "If I do this," she concluded, deciding that she ought to just forge ahead. If she was lucky, she would also be able to distract him sufficiently from any questions stirring about in that brilliant mind of his.

She unlaced her bodice and in one quick movement drew it up over her head and cast it aside, baring her upper body save for the corset which she hated, yet wore because she was self-conscious of her rather large bosom. Besides, the size of her 'womanly assets' required more support than a mere shift would provide, and with all the activity in her life, she needed something beneath the gowns, shirts, and tunics she wore. And, as much as she was loath to admit it to herself, the corset actually took less time and effort than binding her breasts would. She did not lace her corset tightly, but just enough that her movements were minimally restricted but her bosom protected.

Her bold ploy had the desired effect.

"By the gods, Rowena, you are more beautiful than I imagined!"

He had imagined her thus? She smiled in pleasure. He looked completely enthralled with her and she was not even bared to her waist yet. The light shirt she wore beneath the corset was light, almost sheer, and one she made for herself to protect her flesh from the abrasions of the device. She also only made it just slightly larger than the corset so that when she wore a gown or shirt she did not feel as if she were wearing any unnecessary layers of clothing.

"Shall I proceed," she asked him, "or would you like that pleasure?"

His eyes were darker than she had ever seen them, fixed on the swelling of her mounds just above the corset and under-shirt, and for a moment his mouth worked but was unable to form words. At last he managed, "Ah, my dear, as much pleasure as it would give me to disrobe you myself, I think I would rather watch you do so this time."

_This_ time? Did he know what he had just said? Rowena did not dare attempt to form any conclusion for fear of not only her jealousy rising again, but other more dangerous feelings along with it.

"Very well." She reached behind her and untied the lacing at the small of her back. Slowly she widened the restricting string until the garment was loose enough to remove. She did not remove it immediately, however, as she was immensely enjoying the play of emotions on his face. He seemed more than pleased, he looked positively bewitched!

She allowed the corset to slip down her form-fitted trousered legs to her feet and stepped out of it. She then slowly peeled the under-shirt from her torso and raised it. She hesitated, hoping that Jack would like her body. She had not feared that before, but she suddenly wondered if she was as attractive as his previous women...

"Stop it!" she whispered harshly to herself, and from Jack's indrawn breath knew that she had not only spoken aloud once again but that he understood her conflicting feelings and was allowing her to sort through them as she wished.

Rowena lifted the sheer garment over her head and dropped it, meeting his gaze squarely as it fluttered to the floor.

"Do you... approve?" she asked, unable to stop her voice from quavering.

"Gods, Rowena, yes! You are the most exquisite creature I have ever beheld!"

He rose from the bed and approached her. "You are so beautiful!" he said, his voice tinged with awe. He pulled her with him to the bed and sat on the edge, positioning her between his legs.

"Will you allow me to touch you?" he asked, his voice suddenly very hoarse.

Swallowing down a lump of nervousness, Rowena nodded.

Jack pulled her close. He slowly reached up and cupped her breasts lightly, thumbs barely brushing across her nipples. They hardened at once and Rowena locked her knees to avoid sagging to the floor.

He had barely touched her and she felt almost as if she were about to puddle at his feet in a wanton heap of desire! Why, after all these years, was she experiencing such powerful sensations? She never had before. Perhaps her strong feelings for Jack made the difference? Regardless, as nervous as she was, she was also eager to feel more; much more.

Jack was now gazing at her with a look akin to absolute adoration, but this time Rowena did not wish to remain neutral in regard to her own emotions. She was in love with Jack Swift; this she knew without a doubt. She could only hope to survive this night with her heart intact. In the meantime she would enjoy every moment with him and attempt to pleasure him in return.

His hands slowly circled her full pale mounds. He gently traced over the red marks left by her shirt and corset and soothed them, but always returned to her breasts. Maddeningly, however, he barely touched her aching nipples. It was if he were teasing her, leading her to not only want more firm touches and caresses from him, but to _need _them.

Very well, she surmised, Jack knew what he was doing. Besides, his hands on her felt divine! She closed her eyes and he now cupped her breasts, lightly squeezed, and then lifted his hands a little, as if testing their weight and fullness against a previous personal calculation.

A nervous laugh bubbled from her lips. "So, are my 'assets' larger or smaller than you expected, Major?"

He had the good grace to blush. "Ah, pardon me, but when presented with such a delightful opportunity, and one I feared I would never... ah..." He cleared his throat and looked up into her amused expression.

"Neither, actually," he replied with a low chuckle. "They are perfect, just as I expected."

"Well then, you must have greater knowledge and expectations of my own body than I do."

"I would not say that," he said, "but I believe I have more faith in you and what you can experience than you do."

Rowena pondered for a moment. "Fair enough; you may be right."

"Shall we see?" he asked, then shook his head in response to his own question. "No, this is not about that any longer. I already _know, _my dear Rowena, that you are _all _woman and more perfect than you have ever imagined."

"But I..."

"Hush," he said gently. "Please, allow me a few minutes. If I frighten you or you wish me to stop, tell me at once. Otherwise, pray permit me a little time to appreciate you. Is that all right, Rowena?"

She sighed in relief and relaxed. "Yes, Jack, it is."

He lightly grasped her behind to hold her steady and pressed his mouth between her breasts. At her resulting gasp, he slowly, achingly slowly, began to kiss his way around one breast, then the other. He avoided the tips that throbbed and ached to be touched and instead built her desire steadily and surely.

Rowena closed her eyes and her head fell back as she was simultaneously pleased and frustrated by his kisses. His hands slowly began to knead her bottom and she involuntarily pressed her belly forward, silently pleading with him for more of... something.

Jack's mouth, after several achingly long minutes, moved onto her left breast and toward her nipple. His tongue laved over the puckered bud and she moaned aloud. She expected him to draw it into his mouth, but he did not. Instead he pulled back and blew on the tiny peak. She shivered violently in response to the hot-cold sensation and wound her quivering fingers into his hair.

"Jack!" she gasped, feeling her knickers moisten even more. Goodness, if this kept up she would wet herself dreadfully! She had never had so much moisture seep from her so helplessly before.

"Hmm?" He repeated the action on her right breast and her knees buckled.

Jack firmly grasped her hips, helping her remain upright. "Just a little longer, my dear, and then you may lay down," he gently told her.

"Very well," she gasped. "I'll try to manage!"

"Good girl," he replied silkily. "You like this, then?"

"Oh, yes!"

He then drew her left nipple into his mouth and suckled it. Her eyes flew open and she looked down at him. He was so calm and she was so excited and aroused that she feared she could not endure much more. How did he...

"Never mind how!" she whispered hoarsely to herself, but once again out loud. It seemed she was unable to keep anything from this man.

"Yes," he murmured, his hands massaging her backside more firmly, "Do not wonder how or why, just feel, Rowena!"

She was relieved that he did not question her; he simply proceeded as he wished. When he sucked on her nipple harder, however, and then lightly nipped it with his teeth, she could bear no more. Her knees gave way and more moisture seeped from her core.

Jack easily caught her and lay her in the centre of the bed. He looked down at her flushed face and mussed hair and smiled. "Are you all right?"

"More than all right, Jack! But I... I am..."

"You are what?"

She squeezed her eyes closed for a moment to collect herself, then opened them again to reveal the truth.

"I am embarrassed!"

An eyebrow quirked. "Embarrassed? Is that good or bad?"

"Good, I think. But I am also a little afraid that something about me will be..." She broke off again. Surely being wet was normal for an aroused woman, but was her moisture more or less than normal? Would he be displeased by it, or worse, off-put?

He took charge and slid a hand between her thighs, causing her to gasp and clamp them together, both trapping his hand and embarrassing herself further.

"Are you worried about this?" he asked, peering into her eyes with a gentle and understanding expression.

She swallowed, nodded, and relaxed her thighs. He did not remove his hand, however. Instead, he stroked her centre boldly.

"Oh, gods!" she gasped in mortification, turning her face away from him. She knew he could feel her seeping and that she had wet his fingers!

"Rowena," he said, still stroking her, "this is a good thing! And do you know why?"

When she did not face him, he continued. "It is a good thing, nay, a wondrous thing, because it means that I am giving you what you need! It means that you desire me and that I can please you. This means that I am the happiest man in Albion tonight. I have the woman of my heart beside me, wanting me, caring about how I feel, and, if I am not flattering myself, desiring me as much as I desire her!"

Rowena was in awe. He was right! Slowly she turned her head and looked into the eyes she adored.

"Jack," she whispered, "you are the most amazing man I have ever known." It was her turn to place her hand over his. She pressed his fingers more firmly against her sex, encouraging him to continue stroking her. "I must say something and you must promise to not interrupt me. Please?"

"Anything," he groaned softly, stroking her in earnest now.

"I... _oh!_" She found speaking impossible now, as his fingers were creating the loveliest and most exquisite sensations.

"Yes?" he teased, not stopping his mischievous fingers.

"Bastard!" she said with a laugh. She stilled his hand. "Just a moment. Hear me out and then, if you wish it, I would like to be rid of these." She nodded to her trousers.

He quickly snatched his hand away. "Well then, speak on! The sooner the better, my dear Rowena. I would very much like you to be rid of those."

His eyes were bright and filled with what looked very close to love, Rowena thought, but did not dare dwell on that possibility. What if she was wrong? Regardless, she spoke, and this time without fear.

"Jack, I care for you more than I have ever cared about any man. I desire you more than I ever thought I would be capable of, even if my... _problem _remains. Already you have made me happier than I ever dreamt of, and you've made me feel beautiful and desirable. I know you have had many women, and likely..."

Jack frowned and sternly placed a finger over her lips. "I am glad I did not speak a promise! Rowena," he said firmly, "perhaps I should allow you to speak and get that ridiculous notion out of your head about 'other women', but at the moment it distresses me too much!"

"I... what?" Rowena was so taken aback that she did not know what to say. Why was he so upset? She was only speaking the truth, and she had no illusions that she would be the last woman to warm his bed. He had admitted to jealousy earlier, but that in itself did not mean that he was looking for a wife much less a committed relationship. Especially not with her.

"Rowena, you wound me to the quick with your words, and I am truly sorry that you are so troubled by my past. Or do I flatter myself?" He looked uncertain now, and her heart went out to him.

"Oh, Jack, you do not flatter yourself! I am indeed troubled by your past; I cannot help myself! But I want to assure you that I have no illusions of what I mean to you. I simply am trying to tell you how very much you mean to me and how happy you have made me even though we have not even come together yet!"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in agitation. "By the gods, I have never wanted to kiss a woman senseless and shake the nonsense out of her at the same time! You drive me to distraction, Rowena, do you realise that? You consume me, you bewitch me, you grant me clarity and befuddle me all at once! Do you have even the vaguest notion of how you truly affect me?"

Mute with shock, Rowena shook her head.

Jack's nostrils flared in passionate frustration and the hand in his hair moved down and tugged at his perfect moustache, pulling it out of shape; something Rowena had previously thought impossible. His eyes glinted with a fierce light, but she did not fear him. Instead, she found herself realising that she had hurt him; deeply.

"Jack, I am so sorry!" She fisted both hands in his wildly tousled hair and pulled his face to hers, kissing him fiercely. "I must tell you the truth, even though it means I am breaking my own word! Please forgive me for being so dishonourable, but I cannot contain myself any longer."

Jack stayed where she had pulled him, his head hovering over hers, eyes boring into her own, and his breath coming in harsh pants.

"I may forever be an incomplete woman, or I may not; I do not know any longer!" she said desperately, needing him to listen to her and to understand. "But I will claim no hold over your heart if you do not wish it. I, however, freely offer you mine for whatever it is worth to you. I am so jealous of your past women that I cannot bear to think of them! I am hurt and angry that any woman exists upon whom you have bestowed your affections and attentions." She kissed him again, and in her eager and desperate passion accidentally bit his bottom lip, drawing blood.

Jack licked his lip, tasted the blood, and smiled a smug and satisfied smile. "You bit me," he said wonderingly. "You actually bit me!"

"Jack, I am so..."

He kissed her into silence. Rowena felt his body press full-length upon hers, but she did not mind his weight; in fact, she welcomed it. His naked erection pressed between her legs and she knew she needed to rid herself of the rest of her clothing at once. The coalescing desire that had been steadily building between her legs was now throbbing so insistently that it bordered on pain.

She attempted to reach between their bodies and unfasten her trousers but Jack stopped her, seizing her hand and staring into her eyes so intently that she stilled at once.

"Say it, Rowena!"

"Say what?" Her mind raced. Speak of his past? Her past? Her offering of her heart to him?

He drew upward enough to press his hand over her heart. "You know what," he said, his dark eyes almost black now. "You told me earlier that I could not, but now _you _can. Say it and release me from my unwilling silence!"

His hands cradled her face and he kissed her again, his blood trickling into her mouth and making her heady with passion, confusion, and... hope?

"Say it!" he said, a mixture of fierceness and pleading in his tone. "Say it, I beg of you, or by the gods, I may not be accountable for my actions!"


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Fable 3 – Lionhead Studios and Microsoft does. Based on the 2010 XBOX game.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Princess Rowena is not a woman who experiences the pleasures everybody else seems to... in bed. Her fear that she can never properly love a man, or he her, is becoming more of a problem, especially since a certain Major has captured more than just her attention.

_Note – I wonder if this will be the last chapter! I somehow got so much more wordy than I ever anticipated for this "Swift Shortie." I don't know what it is about the awesome Major, but somehow he is managing to steal more of the spotlight than originally planned. I think he must have a tiny bit of Rogue in him!_

_Updated note – (sigh) it seems that I got WAY too wordy again and I'm still typing this chapter as I add this note! It seems that I cannot resist all the sappy "declaration" stuff I had hoped to add in later. (Massive Literary Fail!) For some reason I was compelled to write it and can't bring myself to just delete this entire chapter and begin again. My appreciation and thanks go out to my one or two readers! LOL I hope I'm not trying your patience too much! :) Oh, and be warned, extreme sappiness at the end. Why can't I be anything but completely mushy with this marvellous man?_

**Major Problem For the Princess #5**

"You don't want to hear that!" Rowena said, squirming against the Major's body, which covered hers from chest to toes. "Think about it, Jack! Haven't you constantly reminded me to never do or say things in the heat of a moment? Haven't you always instructed me to keep a cool head and a rational mind?"

"Ah, but this is not, as compromising as it may appear, merely a 'moment' Rowena, is it? Have we or have we not been forging a very special relationship for quite some time?"

He covered her hand which he had placed over her heart. "Do you truly question _me_, Rowena, or do you question yourself? If the former, rest assured that I know my own mind and have for longer than you know. If the latter, then..." He broke off, panting heavily and squeezing his eyes closed. She saw a single tear slip from beneath an eyelid and his mouth tighten into a thin line. When he opened his eyes again she saw raw pain and utter desolation in them.

"If the latter, then I must beg your forgiveness for my presumption!" His voice was choked and the bold and fierce certainty he had possessed only moments earlier began to recede at an alarming rate.

How could she have reduced him to such a state? Rowena silently cursed herself as she saw the agony and torment that enveloped him. She had, in essence, just told this man that her confessions could have been false and only uttered in a moment of passion. She had carelessly and thoughtlessly wounded him with her foolish fears and the failure to remember that he was a human being with true feelings and a loyal and loving heart. She had, somehow, believed him invincible in all ways, but was foolish enough to forget that he was a real flesh and blood man. He could be hurt and have his heart broken as easily as she.

"No, Jack!" she cried out, panicked, as he thrust her hand away as if it burned him. He quickly lifted himself off of her and she knew her time was now or never. She had to admit the truth and tell him before it was too late; if it indeed was not too late already.

He was mumbling apologies and begging her pardon as he left the bed, but she could not, _would _not, allow that.

"Jack, please! Hear me! I'll beg you on my knees if I must, but please allow me to speak!"

He was standing beside the bed with his back to her and his shoulders slumped. Indeed, his entire posture radiated sadness, shame, and resignation. He did not turn to face her.

"It is only because you ask me so desperately that I will hear you. However, I think you have said more than enough already. I am not a fool, Rowena. I understand precisely what you meant."

"No, you don't, Jack, that is the problem. But the fault lies with me. I am so insecure and so frightened of being hurt and rejected that I spouted the stupidest possible things! I do not doubt myself, but I was indeed questioning you. I was questioning the wisdom of you caring for me, for being so good to me, and for being so patient with me that if you were anyone else you would have given me up for a hopeless cause long ago."

Jack still did not turn to her, but his posture straightened slightly. He remained silent, obviously thinking on her words. She rushed on, desperate to keep him thinking and hope that he could not only forgive her but understand her.

"Jack Swift, I love you. I love you with all my heart," she said, standing up and reaching out to him. Her fingers hovered just above his shoulder, but at the last moment she stayed her hand, afraid to touch him and lose what could be her last chance.

"I love you more than anyone or anything. I will do whatever I can to deserve you," she choked out, tears slipping down her cheeks and splashing onto her naked breasts. "If you can forgive my foolishness and my fears; if you can find it in yourself to love me, even a little, I will do anything you ask of me! I will give you anything I can! I just... I cannot lose you, Jack. Please!"

When still he did not speak, all hope fled her. Icy tendrils gripped her heart and squeezed until she could barely breathe. Her stomach lurched and the room began to sway sickeningly. Rowena felt her knees strike the hardwood floor and did not care that her head also collided with the bedside table. Those things did not hurt her; it was her heart that was in such anguish. Her hands clawed at her hair of their own volition and the wailing and screeching sounds that filled the room were terrifying and heart-wrenching.

It was only when she felt strong arms encircle her and a soothing voice in her ear did she realise she was the one wailing and crying. She had no idea what she was saying, if anything. All she knew was that years of fear, dread, and frustration were pouring out of her in uncontrollable and unstoppable waves.

Jack held her firmly while she sobbed, whimpered, and mewled against his chest and neck. She even struggled against him, but he held her fast. She felt herself lifted and laid back on the bed and his body cover hers protectively. He allowed her to release all the emotions she could no longer contain. She knew that she did not deserve his kindness and sympathy; not any more. She had drawn so much from him already.

After long minutes of exhausting tears and frustrated thrashing against him, she at last fell limp against his chest.

"Rowena?"

"Jack, I beg of you, please go. You needn't be concerned for me. I shall be all right. I will even pay for the room. I am sorry for everything. I am more sorry than you'll ever know. But please leave me with what is left of my dignity, tattered and miserable that it is."

"You little fool, if you think you can drive me away so easily then you need to know me better." He stroked her hair and kissed her cheek. "Rowena, I was not silent because I do not reciprocate your feelings; gods know I do! I was silent because you shocked me. I could scarce believe what I was hearing!"

"Jack, I know that I made not only a fool of myself, but also caused you to feel pity for me by my humiliating emotional display. I do not want your sympathy, Gentleman or not. Please, do not try to soothe me with platitudes. I need the raw truth, and despite my earlier hysterics, I can handle myself now. I will... I will be all right."

She knew she would not be, but she could not tell him that. She needed to release Jack Swift to find someone deserving of him. He did not need a frightened and insecure woman who may not even be capable of being a complete woman for him!

"You are doing it again, aren't you? You are questioning me. Did you not listen to a word I said in response regarding that, or do you believe me to be a liar?"

Shame flooded her and she looked into his face, knowing that she needed to put all the lies and play-acting behind them both. She steeled herself and spoke.

"Jack Swift, I love you."

He stared intently into her eyes. "Do you? Are you certain?" He spoke sternly, as if to a child.

Her chin began to wobble and her tears to stream anew, but she nodded.

"Do you believe me when I say that I love you in return, with all my heart and soul?" His visage betrayed nothing, but his tone had gentled.

She sucked in a shaking breath and her heart began to pound so violently that her chest ached; but she nodded again.

"Say it, then; all of it." His voice was low, steady, and commanding.

Rowena swallowed and dashed her tears away with her hand.

"I love you, Jack, and I know you love me, too." It wasn't a terribly poetic declaration, but it was all she could manage at the moment.

His eyes lit with happiness and his expression softened. "Now, was that so difficult?"

She nodded and smiled a small smile, but dropped her gaze. "It was. I confess that I am still afraid."

"We will conquer your fear together, Rowena, I promise you." He tipped her chin upwards with his index finger so that she had to look into his eyes. "Do not forget that I also have fears, my dear. If you think for one moment that I was not in danger of having my heart broken beyond repair just moments ago you are quite mistaken. If you believe I am confident that I can give you a lifestyle befitting a Princess, then you are mistaken again. In fact, I can never give you all I feel you deserve save my unwavering love and devotion."

"That is all I want from you, Jack. My love is yours, as well as all that I am." She smiled more brightly now and turned her face to kiss his hand. "I fear that I may surprise you with my next confessions. I may be a Princess, but I am yours to command, Major Swift. When all this is over, I hope we can live in peace somewhere far away from here."

He smiled. "Well, then, we are a well-matched pair, are we not? I hope for the same, my dear and lovely Rowena. However you shall have me, I will be satisfied. But I fear that you already command me, and not just because of your title, so you shall have to accustom yourself to that."

She frowned. "What do you mean by 'however I shall have you'?"

"May we speak of this later?"

"No, Jack. You promised me firstly that you will make love to me and prove that I am a 'complete' woman. Now, however, that has been changed to include our declarations. Now, of what were you referring?"

He ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Woman, you will be the death of me!" He sighed. "Rowena, truly, I should not have uttered those words. I fear I may have spoiled our chance for the night I so fervently desire for you." He cleared his throat with a sheepish smile. "And for myself, of course."

"Jack, you are annoying me beyond measure. Tell me!"

He sighed once more and took her hands in his. "You are going to become Queen one day, Rowena. I do not know that a mere Major would make a suitable... consort. Regardless of how everything will turn out, I will be yours however you want me to be; forever. Now, are you satisfied?"

She drew back, affronted. "No, I am not bloody satisfied! Well, yes, I am, but... no! Not truly. Are you saying that you love me enough to be with me even into the Afterlife, but not enough to ever marry me in this life?"

"Gods, Rowena, I don't mean that!"

"Then what do you mean? Just because an accident of parentage may give titles or privileges does not mean that you and I are not still Jack Swift and Rowena Sparrow! No accident of birth changes that, Jack. Besides, I don't want to be Queen! If I can, I would like to abdicate as soon as Albion is restored to how it was. Or..." She hesitated, wondering if his sense of honour and duty was offended. "Or would that be abhorrent to you?"

"No, it is not, and I understand," he said softly, relaxing visibly. "I know you fear that my principles would compel me to object, but you must live your life as you wish, Rowena, as much as possible. I would object if you did not. Besides, I must admit that what you say is of tremendous relief to me. I know you promised to promote me to General after the Revolution, but I needn't hold that position for long; just long enough to restore the Old Guard."

Jack pulled her to him and brushed his lips lightly over hers. "If we can be free after that, I would be even happier than I am at this moment, and that is quite happy indeed! However, if you decide you must, or you wish to remain Queen, I shall be with you, married or not." He kissed her again. "I would prefer you to marry me, of course, but I shall leave that decision to you, my dearest, loveliest Rowena."

"Firstly, you must promise me that you are never going to report to Logan or even go near him. You mustn't see him ever again! I know that he will kill you, Jack. I know it in my very bones."

"But I am obligated to..."

"No! Not any more." Rowena tried to sound calm, but knew that fear shown on her face regardless. "If I am to become Queen and Albion is to be restored, you must not be under his command any more, but under mine. Please, Jack, promise me you'll stay with me every step of the way. We cannot be parted. It must be so if we are to survive this together."

Seeing her fear and her earnest conviction, Jack slowly nodded. "Very well. I promise, Rowena. The Swift Brigade will, as of tomorrow, be under Finn's charge and I will travel with you in civilian guise. Is that agreeable?"

"It is. We must not part for a single day. Not until this is all over. Please, trust me in this, Jack."

"I trust you with my life," he said seriously, caressing her face with one hand. "And I would have it no other way. Besides, being with you every moment from now on will have it's... benefits." He smiled teasingly, yet reassuringly.

"Well," she replied, relieved beyond measure, "now, regarding marriage; you haven't even asked me! But don't even think of asking me now! We must make certain that..." She faltered now, but her high spirits were not entirely dampened. "I mean, it would be nice to know, firstly, that I can... ah..."

Jack suddenly pushed her onto her back and began to work at the buttons of her breeches. "We needn't wait for anything of the kind, woman! But if you insist, then allow me to prove to you right here and now that you are nothing less than a 'complete' woman. Let us put an end to this ridiculous fear of yours."

Rowena was so startled that she forgot to be shy about her impending nakedness. Jack Swift was so confident in her and so certain of himself that she felt her fears begin to wither away. After all, had she not earlier experienced feelings of such arousal that her knees had given way? Her entire body had responded in the most peculiar and intense fashion and all of those sensations were once more surfacing, and incredibly quickly.

Her breeches, along with her knickers, flew across the room. Her stockings and half-boots followed shortly thereafter.

Now she closed her eyes and awaited his opinion of her body. Would he find her as perfect and beautiful as she found him? Bother, but why were women so self-conscious of their bodies? Men never seemed to be. It wasn't fair! She knew she was not unattractive, and she had never doubted that Elliot would find her appealing, but now that she was in love, her confidence regarding her appearance was shaken. Would Jack be pleased with her?

Her answer came almost at once.

"By the gods, you are beautiful! I was quite correct before, my dear; you are the most exquisite creature I have ever beheld!"

A surge of relief and pleasure so profound as to render her speechless did not prevent her from grasping his already abused hair and pulling his face down to hers. She kissed him fiercely and wrapped her legs around his.

"Then you are mine, Jack!" she managed to say at last, between heated kisses. "Look at me, touch me, do anything you please! Just make me yours; tonight."

"I am at my lady's service!"

All their previous pain and uncertainty washed away in that instant and Rowena was pleasantly surprised by how quickly Jack's arousal returned.

"So, I didn't slay your amorous mood?" she teased him, looking down at the evidence of his passion.

"Ah, woman, you slay and revive me with but a whim or a smile." He bent down and kissed her belly.

Rowena sighed in pleasure. "So, what shall I do? After all, I never really got it right before, so..."

"Just lay back and allow me to tend to you until I say otherwise," he retorted lightly, sliding his hands beneath her and giving her bottom an appreciative squeeze. "I wish to more closely examine my prize!"

The shyness she had lacked as he undressed her returned full force as he began his inspection of her on a more intimate level. He was parting her thighs and gazing at the moist pink flesh that she thought no man would ever seen again. Jack gazed at her, smiled, then shocked her by leaning down and pressing a light kiss to the red curls just above her womanhood. He did not stop there, however; he also inhaled deeply of her scent while he slowly slid his hands along her upper thighs.

"You are a positive delight, my dear," he said, stroking the flesh just below her heated centre. "You not only resemble opening petals, pink and soft, but you smell heavenly. You are intoxicating me in every way."

She would have believed such words to be superficial flattery had come from anyone else, but Jack Swift was clearly sincere and his sentiments heart-felt. His eyes were closed as he breathed of her essence, his hands were gentle as they caressed her thighs, and his lips soft and warm as they moved down to... her knees!

He was indeed pressing light kisses to her knees! Rowena giggled and sat partially upright.

"Jack, why are you kissing my knees?"

"Ah, my dear, because they are delightful knees! Have they never been kissed before? No? Then such a grievous oversight must be rectified at once!"

He lifted one leg and kissed, then traced his tongue along the back of her knee, both tickling and arousing her further. As wonderful as his attentions were, she was impatient for him to move them in an entirely different direction. Still, he was in charge and his ministrations were quite pleasing.

Yes, she realised that she very much enjoyed him giving such tender attention to parts of her body she would never had considered erotic. In fact, perhaps because of his doing so, she was once more moistening with desire. She was also relaxing by the moment and allowing her love and enjoyment to overshadow her doubts and fears.

Jack sat up and took her left foot in his hand. "Are you ticklish, my dear?"

"You are going to tickle my feet now?" she practically spluttered in disbelief.

He chuckled. "That is not my intention! But I wonder if you are sensitive... here," he said, and kissed the bottom of her foot. She giggled softly. "Or here," he said, kissing her big toe. She giggled again but shook her head.

"Thankfully, I am not ticklish over-much, it seems!"

"Good, otherwise you would simply have to accustom yourself to being kissed even here, my lovely Rowena." He then laved his tongue along the bottom of her foot and she gasped.

"Do you like this?" he asked. When she nodded, wide-eyed, he smiled and traced his tongue across her toes.

She squirmed in delight. It was most fortunate that she was so relaxed, otherwise she would have thought such actions odd! Then again, she had obviously not learned much regarding physical intimacies from... Jack moved his mouth higher and lingeringly kissed her ankle, making her almost forget her own name, not to mention her previous only lover's!

These unusual little love-acts were surprisingly pleasurable to her and Rowena found herself planning on returning the favour to Jack when next she had the opportunity. For now, however, she resolved to trust him and enjoy his attentions, especially now that she would be the only one to be privy to them!

Jealousy no longer reared its ugly head when Jack's ministrations moved higher and higher up her legs. Becoming ever more impatient, she curled her fingers in his hair to encourage him.

"Now, now, let me take my time!" he teased her.

"Oh, but I am so eager! I think I may even be..." She broke off, but was smiling this time. "That is, I think you may have been right all along."

"I know I am right, but let us put that to the test, shall we? After all, I am most definitely in no hurry, my dear, and we have all the time in the world."

"I suppose we do, at that," Rowena agreed, "but are you not suffering, at least a little by taking so much time? I have heard that men do not like to go slowly because of their... ah... main physical difference."

Jack chuckled. "I would say your sources are either overeager youths who shall never experience the most wondrous parts of lovemaking, or else they are buffoons who cannot control themselves for more than a few moments." He shook his head, clearly amused. "My dear, I do not wish to rouse your jealousy, but allow me to tell you something. I admit that I have had my fair share of experience, but I have never loved as I love you. I have always taken my time with a woman, but with you, I wish to take all the time I can. I am cherishing each moment we have together and want nothing more than to make each one count. I am in no hurry and my body can wait! You will discover that patience has its rewards, my sweet."

"I am enjoying every moment now," Rowena sighed contentedly.

"Excellent, because you have chosen a man who loves you so much that he has discovered that he will be even more thorough with you than he is to the care of his weapons, and that is very thorough indeed."

He moved up and used his thumbs to gently separate the outer lips of her femininity. He exhaled warmly on her inner flesh and Rowena gasped.

"You will find me to be very thorough, as I said," he added, laving his tongue along her wet crease all the way up to the tiny nub that would give her the most pleasure. He then flicked his tongue firmly across it, but for only a moment.

"Gods, Jack!" she panted, her fingers curling in his hair. She shuddered violently and he smiled.

He moved away from her aching centre to press hot open-mouthed kisses on the tender flesh of her inner thighs.

"You see? Now you want me even more, don't you?"

"You are teasing me on purpose, Jack Swift!"

"Very astute of you," he replied with a hint of smug satisfaction. "Soon I will have you desiring me so badly that you will realise just how unfounded your fears have been."

"Oh, but I already do! Must you make me wait?" Rowena was desperate to have Jack inside her and thus claim her completely, so she hoped she could persuade him to take her at once. And then she had another thought.

"Jack, if you take me now," she said thoughtfully, "we will then have all night to just... be together. Claim me now, and then allow me to love every inch of you! Relieve your body, and then take your time to fully acquaint yourself with mine. Please?"

Jack smiled and shook his head in wonder. "First, you fear that you cannot be pleasured, and now that I want to take my time and not only ensure that you are, all the while pleasing myself at the same time, but now you want to hurry along?"

"Well, when you put it like that it does sound absurd!" Rowena protested. "What I am trying to say is that I am more aroused than I have ever been or hoped to be, and I know that I can reach that magical place of love with you! I cannot explain why I want you to claim me now, but I think it is because I love you so much that I need this to, to sort of... bind us."

"As in a Promise? You already have that from me, Rowena."

"I know, but that part of me that is still insecure wants to seal that Promise. Right now."

Something in her face or her pleading tone must have deeply affected Jack, for he nodded and gave her a gentle smile. "As you wish, my dear. But remember that you promised me all night afterwards!"

"I will most definitely be at your disposal, my handsome soldier!"

"However, I must make certain that your body is ready for me." He reached for a pillow, and instructing her to lift herself, slid it beneath her hips. "Now, open your legs for me, Rowena."

Blushing, she fought back a renewed surge of embarrassment and did as he requested. She lay back and relaxed as much as she could, but knowing that he was so close to the most private part of herself was daunting.

"Very lovely," he said, laying on his belly between her spread thighs. His thumbs slowly brushed over her swollen outer lips. "Ah, yes, you may have been correct after all. Your scent is stronger now, and you are quite wet, my dear!"

"Jack!" she burst out, scandalised, "must you embarrass me?" She wasn't as scandalised as she sounded, and suspected that Jack was well aware of that.

"I suppose I must, at that," he replied smoothly, now separating her labia to examine her more closely. "You see, I must be certain that your body really wants mine, else my pride will be grievously wounded!"

She gasped when the waxed tips of his moustache brushed her inner thighs, tickling her, but she immediately began moaning when his tongue teased gently along her womanly crease.

"I had intended to take much, much longer to enjoy your delectable little body, my dear, but as you are in a rush, for now I will just test for proper... sensitivity."

His lips and tongue began a leisurely exploration of her and Rowena began to wonder if rushing him had been such a good idea after all. His ministrations were positively heavenly! His tongue laved and snaked over and around her opening, then her clit, and periodically he breathed hotly on her and then blew, causing her to shiver in delight.

Rowena knew she was growing more wet by the moment, but Jack was still teasing her! He was not directly stimulating her clit, but teasing around it. His lips kissed and brushed it, and then he focussed his attention on the fingers he brought forward to gently probe her entrance.

He inserted one, then another, and carefully spread them.

"Oh, Jack, why does that feel so tight? I'm not a virgin!" Rowena was annoyed that there could possibly be a delay to their joining.

"I suspect it is because it has been quite a long time for you," he said slowly. "I fear... I fear I may hurt you, Rowena."

"I don't care," she said. "You are worth it, Jack. If I can feel even a little like a virgin, I am truly blessed."

"In that case, I am truly humbled and honoured."

Still, he took his time to widen her passage as carefully and gently as possible. At the same time, he began to pleasure her more intensely, hoping to maximise her sensitivity and body's receptivity. Rowena had no complaints. She closed her eyes and simply allowed herself to _feel. _

Jack's fingers began to seem less intrusive inside her. He slid them in and out in a gentle pumping motion, and then stopped and crooked his index finger, as if searching for something.

"Jack, what are you..._oh!" _He had obviously found what he was looking for! Rowena felt a sensation very akin to having to relieve herself, but after several moments, the sensation changed to one of sheer bliss. She began to seep even more moisture as he stroked that spot inside her.

At the same time, he moved his mouth upwards and encircled her clit for the first time. He was a marvel! He suckled it, lashed his tongue across it, and then lightly nipped it with his teeth.

Rowena's body began to involuntarily buck against him, eagerly accepting the wondrous sensations bombarding it. His fingers stimulated her core while his mouth seem to draw every nerve-ending in her body to that one tiny spot.

Perspiring now and gasping, she feared she would accidentally dislodge Jack from her body, or even the bed, and that was the last thing she wanted! But she was soon assured by his firm grip on her that he had her entirely in his power.

Oh, she liked that! If anyone had ever told her that she would enjoy being at a man's mercy, she never would have believed it. But now she knew she loved being in Jack's 'power' in lovemaking. Of course, later she would have her turn at that incredible power, but for now she was quite content!

More than content, to be truthful. Her eyes squeezed shut on their own and her entire body arched as a sensation of tight and tingling yearning focused between her legs.

"Jack," she gasped, "I feel... peculiar!"

He drew back from her only long enough to reply. "Just let go, Rowena! Trust me and just allow yourself to reach that peak you've always dreamed of!"

He was right. How could she have forgotten that this entire night had begun with that one goal in mind? In loving Jack and discovering his love for her, she had nearly forgotten that he was proving to her that she was not a flawed woman, just one who needed the right lover.

That lover was Jack Swift. She had never felt such love and joy in her life, nor such bliss and yearning! Now, her body was telling her that it knew better than she what to do.

Jack nipped her clit and plunged his fingers into her passage again, this time propelling her over a precipice of uncertain sensation, but certain pleasure.

Rowena felt as if every tension in her body had condensed into a single knot, and then, all at once, every frayed end flew apart, reducing her to a quivering and spasming mass of feminine bliss and rapture.

She cried out in pleasure and vaguely knew she was clutching Jack's head harder to her, not wanting the glorious sensations to cease. This was heavenly beyond her imaginings, and she had reached this amazing place because of Jack!

Her trembling and heaving body slowly began to relax and she knew that she wanted him inside her at once. Her body was hyper-sensitive now, and she wanted to share that feeling with him if she could. She was still partially in her climax and she wanted him desperately.

"Now, Jack! Please, come inside me now!"

Almost as soon as the words left her lips he was atop her and inside her tight slick passage. The pillow beneath her hips allowed for deeper penetration, and for a moment Jack hesitated, fearing, perhaps, that he would hurt her, but Rowena grasped his hips and pulled impatiently.

"More, Jack!" she panted, "more!"

He was quite long and thick, but the discomfort of his entry was overshadowed by the pleasure of the pressure of him against her hot clenching walls. He felt so damned good!

She pulled him to her for a fierce and hungry kiss. "You aren't hurting me, Jack! Love me! Love me with everything you've got!"

"Gods, woman, you've nearly undone me, do you know that?" he panted, but did not sound displeased. To the contrary, he sounded quite satisfied, proud, and even a bit smug.

Rowena couldn't help but laugh even as her body welcomed him all the way inside her. Still, even though a second climax was approaching, she wanted more of him.

"Can you go deeper, Jack? And harder?"

"Well, it would appear that I shall never have to worry about you telling me what you want," he grunted, but was clearly pleased.

He paused just long enough to reach back and grasp her knees. He pushed them up toward her head and Rowena caught on. She grasped her own ankles and helped him open her as widely as possible for the deepest penetration.

Now her head was also lower than her pelvis, but the result was amazing. She acutely felt each deep and powerful thrust. The blood rushing to her belly and head amplified her pleasure, and apparently the angle also pleased Jack. His breathing was harsh and ragged, his face was flushed and his eyes glinted with passion and lust.

"Jack, I think I'm..." She broke off with a sharp gasp and her entire body began to shake uncontrollably.

Jack drove into her one final time and sounded his release through gritted teeth.

The lovers hung together in their shared ecstasy for several long moments. At last Jack slowly relaxed and carefully lowered Rowena's legs to the mattress. He did not pull out of her, but rolled them onto their sides and gathered her tightly to him.

"I love you, Rowena, and if this is how you demonstrate that you cannot achieve pleasure, then I shall happily continue my attempts to prove you wrong."

Rowena tucked her head beneath his chin. "I think we must allow for the possibility of a margin of error in this experiment. What if I did not achieve the proper level of pleasure?"

He chuckled into her tousled hair. "Being the thorough man that I am, I would say that we must spend the rest of this night repeating the experiment. Are you up for that, my dear?"

"I love you, Jack," she said, pulling her head from under his and moving up to kiss him. "I am most certainly all yours, and not just for this evening, but every evening."

"In that case, will you marry me, Rowena?"

She gazed into his love and passion-filled eyes. She smiled as pure joy flooded her very being.

"Yes, Jack, I will marry you!"


End file.
